


There's A Place Downtown

by vilesouls



Category: GO - NCT DREAM (Music Video), NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Sneaking Out, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, kinda fluff ???, secret hideout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vilesouls/pseuds/vilesouls
Summary: basically just based it off of the go mv bc i love that mv sm ok bye
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Reader
Kudos: 7





	There's A Place Downtown

**_1:36 am_ **

_Clack, Clack, Clack_

You walk over to your bedroom window, and look out to see your favorite 7 idiots. 

"Let's go already!" Donghyuck whisper-yelled from the street. "Going now!" you replied with a big grin on your face. This was your first time sneaking out with your friends. They had done it before but you were too scared that your parents would catch you. The plan was they would come pick you up on their bikes and make your way to a secret hideout they claimed in an abandoned apartment. As you met up with the gang on the street in front of your house, you were greeted ever so lovingly by your friends.

"Hey loser" Jaemin teased "Took you long enough". "Shut up Nana" you playfully hit his arm.

"Ready? You'll have to ride with Jeno." Mark said. After internally cursing Mark, you hopped on Jeno's bike, holding on to his waist. Mark was the one you trusted the most. He was like your older brother, and the only one who knew about your crush on Jeno. 

"Ready." you said before everyone began to speed off into the night. "Hold on tight." Jeno said before speeding off right behind the rest of the group. Jeno caught up with the rest of the group. The cool wind of the night hitting your face was so nice. That is until Jeno decided to wheelie and caused you squeeze him and scream. The whole group just laughed and continued doing their tricks. 

"Sorry to scare you" Jeno laughed. "How rude" you playfully scoffed. 

Your squad continued on in the dark night. You felt at peace with a soft breeze hitting your face. You closed your eyes and took it all in all while your head rested on Jeno's back. 

You came to a sudden stop when Chenle said "Ah...home sweet home!". You look up to see a large, empty apartment building with a slightly eerie vibe. The gang parked their bikes outside and took you inside for the "full tour" as Chenle called it.

"This is a random couch we have" Jisung introduced "oh oh and heres our beer pong table that we use but..since we can't buy alcohol we just use sprite.."

"Pretty nifty ain't it?" Chenle seemed very proud of the space they set up for themselves. 

"It's actually pretty dope" you said as you threw yourself on the brown couch

"We let Jisung and Chenle put whatever they want in it, which obviously was a mistake because it's still half empty but it has a nice vibe" Renjun said as he sat next to you on the couch. 

Later on in the night, Mark and Donghyuck on one team, Jaemin and Renjun on the other, playing a heated game of sprite-pong, while Chenle and Jisung both tired themselves out and were seen asleep on the couch. You went to the rooftop with Jeno to attempt to take some nice pictures for Instagram to flex your teen rebellion but one glance at the sky and...

"WOAAAAAAH" you exclaimed, excitedly looking up at the stars. "What??" Jeno looked up, "Wow, thats a beautiful view". You two ended up lying down to stargaze and just talk. 

"Sorry about the wheelie earlier" Jeno apologized "didn't mean to scare you"

"No no, not at all! I'm a big girl, i don't get scared" you laughed. Jeno chuckled "Sure because it's not like you shrieked or anything"

"LISTEN- I was shocked.." you pouted

"Anyways, tonight was really fun, I'm glad you were able to come out with us tonight" Jeno had a slight blush on his face that you didn't even notice

"Why are you being so formal, weirdo" you giggled. Jeno got up and looked at you in the eyes. 

"Because I like you"

You took a pause to process what just happened.

"I like you too loser" 


End file.
